The Legend of Beeanny Beevito
by T-astG-ats
Summary: On one fateful wrestling match, one bee became a hero. Experience his adventure fighting enemies from ISIS to weeaboo Hitler in this absolute shitpost of a fanfiction.
1. Prologue: Beeanny Takes out the Trash

This is just a joke fanfiction, don't take it too seriously.

 _ **The Legend of Beeanny Beevito**_

 **Prologue: Beeanny Takes Out the Trash**

It was a beautiful day in Beeville California, a perfect day for a wrestling match that was taking place at this very moment. The match was between the two heavyweight champions, Beeanny Beevito and Garfield. Beeanny was an old bee/human hybrid, his arms and legs have been growing feeble over the course of the recent years, but he couldn't give up his career just yet. His opponent stared him down, Garfield was much younger and had plenty of fresh muscles to prove it. Garfield moistened his lips and said, "Beeanny Bevito! Prepare to get your ass pounded into the ground!" Beeanny was angered by this comment, he knew that he had to win the championship, and he wasn't going to let this asshole beat him.

Soon, the referee began the match and the two opponents began fighting. Garfield had the upper hand, he swiftly took beeanny to the ground and put him into a chokehold. "Pathetic, what kind of wrestler do you think you are?" Said Garfield. Beeanny said nothing, he knew he was defeated, he began to accept his end before he heard Garfield say the words that would change his life. "After I'm done, I'm taking every last belt you've ever won, your wife, and your fame!" A sense of determination grew drastically in Beeanny's heart, he knew he could do it, he felt a strange feeling that he hadn't felt in many, many years. Beeanny stood up faster than he had ever done, even when he was a young bee, so quickly and with so much force, in fact, Garfield simply couldn't hold on. Garfield stood in shock as he saw a bright yellow and black aura around Beeanny.

Beeanny yelled, "Listen up kiddo! My glory days aren't over yet! And your's are about to end!" He grabbed Garfield and threw him over his back, "Prepare to bee-t your end, Garfield!" Beeanny quickly flew to the ceiling and used all the might in his new super-powered wings to reach the ground as quickly as possible, the audience was amazed, Beeanny was about to preform the world's best suplex. But it was too powerful to be a suplex, it was something entirely new.

It was the Super Beeplex. As Beeanny reached the ground, Garfield shrieked like a small child and his face took a huge hit from the ground below, almost every bone in his body was broken.

Beeanny walked out of the crater he created from the impact of his Super Beeplex and the referee walked up to Beeanny with a scared and shaking gait, and awkwardly handed him the championship belt. The audience was silent, and they began screaming, seeing all of Garfield's blood on themselves. In the chaos, Garfield crawled out of the crater with the very last of his energy and will to live and said, "Where did you get such a power?" Beeanny replied, "In ways that scum like you will never know" Garfield commented, "And why is that?"

And Beeanny said, "Because you're already dead." As Garfield's body combusted into nothing.

Within the screaming crowd, a mysterious hooded man only looked at Beeanny, he didn't say a word. Beeanny and the man's eyes met, and the hooded man stepped forward towards Beeanny.

He stepped over the ropes of the wrestling ring and he said, "Beeanny, we need someone like you." Beeanny, was surprised, "What do you want?" The hooded man replied, "We need you to fight ISIS." Beeanny agreed, he was excited to finally get to do something heroic.

Beeanny said, "Thank you sir, I couldn't agree more." The hooded man replied, "Thank you, and call me..."

"Tyrone"

Little did everyone know, the entire world was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1: Beeanny Destroys ISIS

**Chapter 1: Beeanny Destroys ISIS**

Beeanny had never been more excited in his life, he was about to change the world for the better. He knew that he couldn't bee-lieve that he could do something a large of a service like this. And he knew he couldn't lose, for he was Beeanny Beevito, the wrestling champion of the world, a bee man that had surpassed humanity. His time was now, he said, "Alright Tyrone, what do I do now?" just before Tyrone's helicopter lands in front of the duo. "Step inside, Beeanny, you have training to do."

Beeanny walked up to and entered the helicopter with the pride and swagger of the king of a large kingdom. Tyrone looked at Beeanny with an approving gaze, "Looks like someone's ready to fight ISIS, but you're going to have to take a quick simulation while we're here." Tyrone handed beeanny a virtual reality headset, Beeanny didn't know what this was supposed to do, but he was ready for everything. Tyrone spoke with a serious tone, "You have to watch Sword Art Online." "Just kidding that show is shit." Beeanny was thankful, "I fucking hate anime." he said, his life's goal was to destroy anime. "Ok, but what is in the simulation?" Beeanny said. Tyrone said nothing, he simply put the headset on Beeanny's beautiful head.

Beeanny's eyes met a sea of nothing but darkness, and then he was shown a large desert with an army of ISIS soldiers. The soldiers all began shooting at once, but Beeanny dodged each bullet with a ludicrous amount of speed and grace, Beeanny knew the simulation was too easy for him, he yelled, "Give me a challenge! Your little robots are worthless!" Just as he said those words, thousands of soldiers popped out from the sand, but Beeanny dispatched each soldier with a move not even Beeanny knew he could do, it was his old Thousand Stinger Punch, a move that allowed Beeanny to throw thousands of punches in a matter of seconds. "Look at what I can do! I can take anything on! Get ready, ISIS, a new bee is coming to town." And just as he said those words, a missile hit the helicopter.

The missile completely destroyed the helicopter, killing the passengers, but Tyrone and Beeanny were left unscathed. Beeanny threw off the headset in midair and looked down, they were right above the ISIS base. Beeanny laughed, "It's gonna take more than that to kill me!" Beeanny pulled a monster condom from his pocket and opened it, his plan was a brutal one, but it was stupid enough to work. he raised the unwrapped condom in the air so it could inflate from the air flowing into it, the soldiers didn't know what to think of this absurd act, so they all began shooting at Beeanny, but it was too late, Beeanny landed on a soldier using a artillery gun from his condom parachute and put the condom over the soldier's head, strangling him to death. All the other soldiers were in shock, for a massive, beautiful bee man just fucking strangled someone with a condom.

Beeanny stood high and mighty over the soldiers, "Who's ready for this?" He shouted at the top of his lungs in his magnificent voice. The largest of the soldiers ran up to fight Beeanny first. But they only realized their mistake until it was too late, Beeanny smashed two of the soldier's heads into each other and they exploded into a mess of gore, leaving nothing but the thought that those soldiers may have once had heads. The soldiers all begged for mercy, but Beeanny had no sympathy for them. He grabbed the smallest of the soldiers in front of him and threw him into one of he larger soldiers, he flew into the soldier's stomach like a bullet, leaving him lodged inside the soldier like an arrow. The small soldier cried out, because the larger soldier's stomach acid was slowly dissolving him, But Beeanny did nothing to help him.

Beeanny had driven his point in far enough, it was time for some interrogation. "Tell me where your leader is, or you're all next!" Beeanny said why flexing his large bee muscles. The soldiers shivered in fear and said, "H-he's 30 miles north of here!" "That's all needed to know." Beeanny said. Beeanny and Tyrone, who had also miraculously survived the missile, had quite the journey ahead of themselves. Beeanny grabbed the keys to a nearby pickup truck from the lifeless corpse of the small soldier and started the truck. He looked at the soldiers coldly and said, "Now don't get any ideas, I survived your missiles and your guns, I can take whatever you can throw at me."

Beeanny and Tyrone got onto the deserted highway, there wasn't a car in sight, it was too suspicious, even for a deserted place like this. Beeanny looked around, the car ride was quite boring. He started looking at Tyrone. Tyrone was oddly content, he had no worries, almost as if he wasn't human. Tyrone noticed this and leaned towards Beeanny and whispered into his ear, "Ur a fgt." Beeanny took note of this strange, out of character moment. Beeanny was now only 3 miles away from the ISIS leader's hideout, and Beeanny was ready for anything, he felt like an unstoppable force of manly bee justice. And that, he was.

Beeanny had finally reached the ISIS leader's hideout, is was a large luxurious palace, and Beeanny was about to destroy it. "I'll stay here, you go deal with him." Tyrone said. Beeanny casually walked into the palace and saw that there was nothing there. It was only slightly less empty that the desert that was just outside. Beeanny knew it was a trap and rolled right into the shadows, triggering an alarm. He could hear the sound of footsteps nearby. Beeanny was didn't know what was going to come through that door, but he was ready.

Surprisingly, Beeanny's opponent decided not to approach him from the front, but from above. The leader of ISIS jumped though the floor and grabbed Beeanny by the throat. The ISIS leader was wearing armor with lots of strange gadgets and weapons, he was a cyborg. The ISIS leader yelled, "I have bee-n waiting for you, Beeanny! It's time to bring your quest to an early end!" Beeanny heard him loud and clear, but he knew that he wasn't gonna take shit from that robo-goatfucker. Beeanny grabbed the ISIS leader's hand and twisted it so hard that he managed to rip it off completely. The ISIS leader screamed in pain, but his screams meant nothing to the great Beeanny. "It's time to take out the trash." Beeanny said quietly.

And just like that, Beeanny went bee-serk and pinned the ISIS leader to the ground and began beating him so patriotically that "I am a Real American" began playing on his phone at the highest volume. "This is for kidnapping our people!" Beeanny said as he tied a noose around the ISIS leader's head. "This is for the ransom!" Beeanny said as he shoved stacks of the ISIS leader's money and jewels down his the ISIS leader's throat. "And this is for cutting off their heads!" Beeanny said as he jumped up through the ceiling, reached the very top of the six story building, and jumped down with so much force, that when he landed on the ISIS leader, all that was left of him was tiny bits of robotic skin and bones scattered all across the building. Beeanny put the mess he made into his trusty trash can and patted himself on the back for a job well done.

He walked back out and sat down in the truck. "What's next?" Beeanny said in a prideful and ignorant tone. Tyrone congratulated Beeanny and said, "Remember what you said about anime" Beeanny replied, "Of course!" "Well that's what we're doing next." Tyrone said.


	3. Chapter 2: Beeanny Kills Anime

**Chapter 2: Beeanny Kills Anime**

After hours of driving and flying, Beeanny and Tyrone finally returned to America. Beeanny and Tyrone drove up to the US military base that they were staying at. "Welcome home, Beeanny, I'll give you an hour or two to look around before I give you your next mission." Tyrone showed Beeanny around the base, "Here is the living quarters, and here's your room." Tyrone opened the door for Beeanny and he looked inside his new home, it was a large and luxurious dormitory. "Thank you Tyrone." Beeanny said. "No need to thank me." Tyrone said.

Beeanny sat down on his bed and noticed that there was a large TV in his room. He decided that he would spend his idle hour watching TV. But once he turned on the TV, the first channel he saw was playing anime. It was a terrible anime, it was another shitty slice of life anime where it's about little girls doing the same shit that's in every other shitty slice of life anime, it was a horrid sight for Beeanny. He changed channels, but every single channel he found had another different, but equally shitty anime. Beeanny continued to flip through channels, hoping to find a good show, or at least a good anime, but to no avail. Suddenly, a hand reached from Beeanny's TV and grabbed him by his massive balls. Beeanny managed to break the grip of this horrific entity, and then Beeanny heard a voice coming from the television, "Come with us, Beeanny! The portal is this way you baka!" Beeanny had no time to respond before even more hands reached out to grab him. But just in time, Tyrone shot the TV. "Are you ok? What happened? All I know is that people are getting sucked into their TVs!" Tyrone said. "We need to go, now, it's anime" Beeanny replied.

"Follow me, Beeanny, we need to go back in time to kill Hitler" Tyrone said. Beeanny didn't understand, "Why do we have to kill Hitler?" Beeanny replied. "Because Hitler invented anime you retard, everyone knows that." Tyrone commented. Beeanny followed Tyrone and a group of soldiers to the time machine. "We have had this time machine for years, and now is the time to finally use it." Tyrone said. Beeanny was ready, and now he was going to fight his strongest enemy yet.

Beeanny and Tyrone stepped into the machine and put in the code to go back to the time in which WW2 was taking place. "Godspeed, Tyrone." The soldiers said as the duo were sent back in time. The machine moved at a ridiculous speed, and after only a few seconds, the machine landed the the Nazi base in Germany. None of the soldiers saw the time machine, so Beeanny was able to look out and see what was there. He saw hundreds of fat Nazi soldiers with anime-themed uniforms and katanas. Tyrone and Beeanny stepped outside their time machine and sneaked over to the Nazi base, hoping not to be seen, knocked out a few soldiers and donned their uniforms. But their attempt at stealth was impossible, Beeanny's beautiful muscly body could not fit in amongst the fat weeaboo soldiers. Unfortunately, a soldier saw them before they could enter the base. he ran away and managed to sound the alarms before the beautiful duo could catch them. "ACHTUNG! NON-KAWAII BAKAS HAVE ENTERED OUR BASE!" Could be heard in every room of the base. if Beeanny and Tyrone were going to have to put up one hell of a fight.

Beeanny and Tyrone didn't have enough time, the soldiers were already in front of them, armed with the finest Japanese katanas. "Alright, Tyrone, lets do this for America!" Beeanny said. Beeanny and Tyrone lunged at the squad of Nazi weeaboo soldiers and began fighting with all the strength in their bodies. Beeanny grabbed a soldier by the arm and threw him into the other soldiers so hard that they fell over like bowling pins, but that wasn't enough to keep the weeaboos down, they were stronger than the ISIS soldiers, it was like they had some kind of armor protecting them. Five of the weeaboos grabbed Beeanny and Tyrone, but they couldn't fight back, their hands were moist and covered in cheeto dust, this disgusted the duo too much to fight back, it was easily the most horrid feeling they had ever felt. "Adolf is gonna throw you bakas in the torture chamber!" One of the fatter weeaboos laughed with spit landing on the face of Beeanny. Beeanny was pissed, but he couldn't kill them, they were going to take him to Adolf himself.

The squad of weeaboo soldiers dragged Beeanny and Tyrone to Adolf's office, and it was a sight more horrifying that anything they had seen before. It was plastered with posters of anime pornography, in every style and fetish you could imagine. Tyrone noticed a particularly disgusting gore porn poster and vomited. Whatever torture Adolf had in mind couldn't possibly be worse than what they had just seen. One of the soldiers spoke, "Emperor Adolf senpai, we have caught the intruders!" Adolf Hitler turned around, he was dressed in a disgusting unwashed unicorn onesie. "Thank you." He spoke in a dark and mysterious tone.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Looks like two bakas just had to waltz in." Hitler said. "I'm sorry, but as much as I'd like to torture you two, I have to kill you two right now, you're simply too dangerous." Hitler drew his katana and yelled, "SUGOI KAWAII DESU CHAN KILLING TIME!~" Beeanny replied, "I'm gonna kill you and bee a hero-shima!" In a smug tone. Hitler didn't take this comment kindly, he was triggered beyond words, Hitler lunged at Beeanny and slashed at him out of anger, but Beeanny got on his feet and grabbed the katana, he easily predicted his actions. Beeanny stared into Hitler's eyes and said,

"Your passion is trash."

"You creation will perish."

"Your waifu will too."

"I just spoke in fucking haiku"

Beeanny took away Hitler's katana and threw it across the room. "Fight me, one on two, no weapons." Beeanny said. Hitler agreed, and the fighting began. Tyrone was the first to lunge at the duo's opponent, and was hit square in the face by a punch from Hitler. Tyrone grabbed Hitler's arm, preventing him from punching again, and Beeanny came from behind and kicked Hitler in the balls, but there were no balls. Hitler was another cyborg. Hitler laughed and said, "Your hands alone can't defeat me! I am a super kawaii cyborg desu!~" Hitler then grabbed Tyrone's neck and threw him into the wall. "You two are no match against me! I have transcended both humanity and beemanity!" Hitler said. "So have I." Beeanny said as a black and yellow aura formed around him. "It's time to finish this once and for all!" Beeanny yelled.

Beeanny and Hitler jumped into the air and threw punches at each other at equally astounding speeds. The clashing fists could be heard all across the Nazi base. Hitler quickly moved out of the way and grabbed Beeanny's leg and threw him to the ground. Hitler smugly floated to the ground and said, "What kind of man do you think you are?" "I'm not a man, I'm Beeanny Beevito." Beeanny replied. Beeanny sprang from the ground and ran towards Hitler, he jumped in the air, grabbed Hitler's head, and then used his momentum to flip in the air and throw him through the wall. Hitler was still in the air, so Beeanny jumped through the hole in the wall and kicked Hitler in the neck, sending him to the concrete below.

Beeanny floated to the crater below, and Hitler slowly crawled out of the crater. Beeanny walked up to him and said "How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a beautiful bee man?" Beeanny said. "You baka! Anime will survive!" Hitler said as a red and black aura formed around him. Hitler jumped up in the air and attempted to bodyslam Beeanny, but he dodged just in time. "You see, Beeanny, I have the same power as you do. Let's see who's power is more sugoi desu!~" Hitler grabbed Beeanny by the neck and threw him into the air. Hitler then flew up into the air and threw hundreds of punches at an incredible speed. Beeanny could feel his bones breaking one by one, but the the bones in his legs were still fine. Beeanny knew it was time to unveil one last trick up his sl-bee-ve. The Super Bee Ball Breaker KickÒä. Beeany used all the momentum and strength he could to kick Hitler in the balls. Hitler's legs and body were crushed beyond repair, gore and bones flew everywhere, but Hitler was still alive. "Ha! You think that kicking me in the balls will defeat me? I have no balls!" Hitler said. "I know." Beeanny replied. Hitler realized the kick was sending him further and further into space. Hitler tried to use his jetpack, but it was no use. Beeanny used his Super Bee Ball Breaker KickÒä one last time to send Hitler into space. Hitler left Earth's atmosphere and had no choice but to float in space forever or self destruct.

Beeanny said, "I bee-lieve he will Nazi anime ever again."

(Yes, I know that ending was a Jojo reference, don't sue me)


	4. Chapter 3: Beeanny Kills Aids

**Chapter 3: Beeanny kills AIDS or Some Shit: The Really Late Halloween Special**

Beeanny and Tyrone proudly looked at their finished job and got into their time machine to go back to good ol' Beeville. The duo flew their time machine back to the present and went on with their lives as they normally would. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. The military base was completely deserted, there wasn't a single soldier in sight, both Beeanny and Tyrone knew something was wrong. "We caused a time paradox, didn't we?" Beeanny said. "This is no normal paradox, Beeanny, there is no way getting rid of anime cause this base to still be built but deserted right at this very moment, this is the work of a par-bee-dox, Beeanny" Tyrone replied. Beeanny had no idea what the hell Tyrone was talking about. "What's a par-bee-dox?" Beeanny said. "I'm glad you asked" Tyrone replied.

A par-bee-dox is no normal time paradox, it is a paradox that determines whether or not a hero, usually one of the man-bee warriors, is able to save the world from a disaster that is caused after affecting the past. "Something horrible has come from us killing Hitler." Tyrone said. "Like what?" Beeanny replied. Tyrone looked outside his window, opened the blinds, and saw a horrific sight "A war like nothing mankind has ever seen before." Tyrone replied once more. The Skeleton Wars have begun. And this time, Beeanny and Tyrone were in the crossfire. And even worse, there was a new threat that mankind has never faced bee-fore.

Clowns with aids.

And not just aids.

Super aids.

Beeanny and Tyrone sprinted out of the building to see the ensuing chaos. Every single Denny's was filled blood, guts, skeletons, and clowns. "It's been only a few days after Halloween, but this war isn't going away anytime soon. We have to literally kill aids." Tyrone said. "Well we better get started." Beeanny replied. Beeanny and Tryone ran into the nearest Denny's and began fighting for the skeletons. "Beeanny! You have to scare the aids out of these clowns!" Tyrone yelled. Beeanny knew exactly what to do. Beeanny ran up to a clown, ripped it's arm off, and then shoved it down the throat of another clown until the hand of the first clown, brandishing the middle finger, came out it's ass. Needless to say, the other clowns were pretty scared. So scared in fact, that the clowns' aids left their bodies and manifested itself as a huge mass of cells in the shape of Beeanny.

The mass surely looked powerful, but it was no match for Beeanny and Tyrone. Tyrone shot a grenade at the mass off cells and Beeanny swiftly shoved it up the fake Beeanny's asshole. Then the grenade exploded, completely destroying the mass of aids cells. The skeletons, Beeanny, and Tyrone rejoiced, but the job wasn't done just yet, the aids clowns were invading other restaurants now. And this time, it's Olive Garden. And the breadsticks won't be the only thing that's cookin' today.

Beeanny and Tyrone ran to Olive Garden, but it was too late, all the humans inside were dead. Except for one. Breadsticks and raw spaghetti noodles flew from every direction, eventually impaling every clown at a disturbing amount of speed. The man who managed to pull off this feat then came out of the shadows and revealed himself. He was a young, average looking Italian chef. "Boppidy boopy, ain't-a so spoopy now bitch." He said. He noticed Beeanny and Tyrone and brandished his delicious weapons. "Don't-a make me-a kill you! I know your'e-a one of them!" He yelled. Beeanny walked closer, wanting to make peace, but it was too late, the chef had already impaled Beeanny with a breadstick. Beeanny retaliated with a powerful punch, but the chef dodged easily. Beeanny thought for sure that this was his end.

But he was wrong, Tyrone shot a net at the chef and he was pinned to the ground. "Boppidy boopy! You can't-a do this!" He said. "Then help us, we need you to take down these aids clowns." Beeanny replied, pulling out the breadstick lodged in his shoulder. "Alright, but if your're-a one of them, I'll-a kill you!" The chef said. Tyrone approached the chef as well. "Tell us your name" He said.

"My name-a is"

"Giuseppe Fettucine, master of-a ham-on, the perfect art of-a fighting, and-a also cooking. (Wow I'm so creative)

The three of them talked amongst themselves and formed a plan to successfully remove the aids from all the clowns. They knew that the only way to do it is to send a really scary message across all devices in the city, but how. But thankfully, Tyrone had the answer. "I can hack into all the devices into the city, I work for the government, remember?" He said. "But what-a could we play that's-a so scary that this could-a work?" Giuseppe said. "We could announce that is buying Vine and reviving it." Beeanny said. "That's genius!" The other two members of the group said.

The trio ran out of Olive Garden, got into an abandoned car, and drove back to the US Millitary Base. Tyrone got onto his computer and started hacking every device in Beeville. But before Tyrone could finish hacking, the clowns had already tracked them down. At least 50 clowns stared the group down. It was mime to kick some ass, they weren't clowning around this time. Giuseppe used his ham-on to conjure a nice selection of tomatoes, sliced them into a sawblade shape, and threw them at the clowns. The tomatoes sliced through the clowns with ease, but the clowns regenerated. "You can regenerate all you want, but you can't beat both of us!" Beeanny yelled. Giuseppe conjured two very long noodles and arranged the clowns into a straight line. Beeanny knew what to do, he then used a Super Ultra Bee Punch Slam to send every piece of the clowns flying so far away that Tyrone could finish his hacking.

After the clowns basically got sent to the goddamn shadow realm, Tyrone finished hacking and the signal was sent to every device in the city. The aids clowns heard this, and even the aids were scared. The aids flew out of all the clowns in the city and manifested itself in the most terrifying thing imaginable.

It was as tall as the Trump Tower.

Strong as the old gods of Greek mythology.

Ghetto as a deadass timb wearin' boi in the hood.

It was the most powerful clown in the universe.

It was a giant Ronald McDonald with timbs.

The only thing it said was "What's poppin bee?"

Beeanny, Giuseppe, and Tyrone were all horrified, and the godlike titan of an aids clown was looking right at them. The giant clown ran towards the base and the trio prepared for what might be their biggest fight yet.

Beeanny was the first to engage Ronald McDonald, he climbed up a radio tower and began to look for a plan. He called Tyrone on his radio, "Tyrone! What the hell am I supposed to do?" But Tyrone was clueless as well. "Beanny, I can't figure this out, the only way to know what to do is to know why a pile of aids would transform into a ghetto Ronald McDonald." Tyrone replied. "Maybe we don't know why aids would do that, but we do know why a human would do that." Giuseppe said. Beeanny knew this information would help him "You're right! the aids must have some sort of computer inside of it! I just have to find it." Beeanny said.

After learning this, Beeanny did the unthinkable. He dove right into the aids. He began to climb through the cells, looking for the computer controlling the aids. But as he searched, the cells closed around him like a trash compactor, Beeanny felt his body nearly being crushed, he realized that this very well could be his end. But in that moment, he realized, the only way the computer would be communicating with the aids is with a signal, Tyrone could override the signal! But it was too late to call him, his radio was already crushed between the disgusting walls of aids. Beeanny realized it was too late to do anything now. As Beeanny was slowly crushed to death, all that remained within in his conscience was his own anger and regret, which replaced the pride and self confidence that drove him to make this decision. All that was left for him to do was wait for his inevitable death.

And that's what he did.

Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beeset

**Chapter 4: The Beeset**

Beeanny floated amongst the emptiness of space, he felt no part of his mortal form. Beeanny felt that he had ascended above mortality, but there was no way to prove it. He could be dead for all he knew. All he was is a conscience floating in a world of nothing but pure darkness. However, as time passed and thoughts set in, Beeanny felt something that even he did not feel during his time as a mortal.

Fear.

Beeanny didn't know if he would roam this endless world forever or if this would end promptly. He knew that he could spend eternity descending into madness and then some; eventually forgetting not what it was to be a mortal, but simply to be. Suddenly, out of the shadows shone a reassuring light, the light of someone much higher of a status than the likes of himself; the light of a god.

The silhouette stretched out it's hand to Beeanny and guided him to a world beyond the darkness that Beeanny almost thought was his home forever. Beeanny was nearly blinded by the light belonging this new world. It was the world that he had already known. He could see Earth; the home he so longed to returned to, unable to bear the weight of all the turmoil that it had faced during the past week. It looked like a lifeless ball of rock, a corpse that not even vultures would touch.

Beeanny looked at the silhouette and asked "What have I done? I've left the world to rot! Why would you show me this? Are you trying to rub salt in my wounds? The silhouette solemnly replied to Beeanny's anger. "I decided to show you this to prove to you how important you truly are, to prove to you that mistakes were made, but they could have been fixed. Beeanny only became more frustrated. "Well what's the point of telling me they could be fixed without telling me how?"

"Patience, my child. All the answers you seek will be revealed to you soon." The silhouette replied.

The silhouette began to explain Beeanny's options.

"Beeanny, there is a way to fix what has been done. I can reset this world to a time where none of this pain and suffering has occurred."

"The cost you must pay is the time you've spent learning who you are."

"However, there is another option, you may forfeit your conscience and let your adventures come to an end."

Beeanny knew that second option was a choice he could never pick, even without his organs, he was still a hero at heart.

"I want to go back, I want all this to be fixed."

"That's what I thought, now go and do what you were born to do." The silhouette replied.

"But heed my words, child."

"Do not trust the man of black."

Suddenly, the space around Beeanny turned into a shimmering light. eventually, the light enveloped the universe; and all was well in the galaxy once more.

And just like that, Beeanny woke in his bed as if all that had happened the week before was just a dream. Or in his case, a nightmare. Beeanny got up and walked around, slowly getting used to his mortal body. Beeanny knew that his strength was needed, but he had no intention of forcing himself to fight again, and he certainly did not want to meet this man of black that the silhouette was talking about. Beeanny then realized that there was a much better solution than fighting; he could scrape some skin off and donate it to the military so they could create clones that could replicate Beeanny's power.

Beeanny thanked his own cunning and walked outside, patting himself on the back. It was a beautiful day in Beeville California, a perfect day for a wrestling match that was taking place at this very moment. The match was between the two heavyweight champions, Beeanny Beevito and Garfield. However, Beeanny wasn't attending this time.

 **END OF PART 1**


End file.
